1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to alignment apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved laser plumb-bob apparatus wherein the same permits vertical alignment and indication of a fixture positioning overlying a reference position of a floor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has provided various alignment apparatus for use in associating various reference positions within a fixed environment. The prior art has heretofore, however, failed to set forth a vertical plumb-bob type apparatus medially positionable minimizing requirement of an assistant individual in providing a reference position relative to an underlying floor surface. Examples of various prior art alignment and positioning apparatus may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,136 to Nakayama, et al. wherein a citing apparatus utilizes a laser emitting source directing the laser beam in any horizontal orientation by remote control for use in a sliding arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,147 to Herman sets forth a chamber utilizing a plumb-bob and an infra-red transmitter and receiver to permit proper alignment of a plumb-bob relative to the thusly transmitted electrical output of the organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,584 to Mills sets forth an inclinometer as a celestial and navigational instrument.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,423 to Sackett sets forth a gauge for inclination measurement electronically utilizing light emitting diodes and photo-transistors to provide inclination and visual indication of the associated angle defined thereby.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,799 to Rolando sets forth a motion sensing apparatus utilizing a mercury globule supported on an opaque concave surface utilizing photo-cell output for association with the mercury for sensing motion of the mercury relative to its association support surface.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved laser plumb-bob apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as effectiveness in construction in defining and visually indicating vertical alignment of an overhead surface relative to an underlying surface and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.